Teen Titans- Never thought I'd see you again
by NinjaTurtleGal
Summary: While out in the park for some downtime Robin sees a familiar face. One he didn't think he would ever see again... READ AND REVIEW!


**READ AND REVIEW!**

* * *

It was a beautiful day. So the titans decided it would be a nice day to go to the park for a little off time.

Everyone but Raven were throwing a frisbee back and forth. Beast Boy had the frisbee and threw it to Cyborg, a little too high, but the half robot reached up and extended his arm and caught the frisbee. he turned to Robin, who was farthest away. "Yo Rob! Heads up!" he shouted and threw the frisbee, it whizzed threw the air perfectly.

"I got it!" Robin shouted as he ran backwards to catch the frisbee. But he wasn't looking where he was going and the next thing he knew he slammed into something, well actually, slammed into some_one._

The two tumbled to the ground, Robin lay dazed on top of a man. He sat up and rubbed his head. "oow Sorry about that..."

"Get off of me!" the man growled and pushed Robin off of him. Robin froze at that voice. It sounded too familiar. Turning his head to look at the man that was beginning to stand up, Robin's eyes widened. that was one face he hadn't expected to see in a long time. let alone right here in Jump.

"You!" Robin gasped. The man looked at him and smirked, then the man began reaching to his pocket. His hand slowly latched onto something and Robin's breath caught in his throat when he saw the handle of a gun being pulled out. Suddenly Robin let out a angered cry and leaped at the man. Bowling him back to the ground and pinning him down. Where he threw hard and fast punches at the mans face.

"Hey! Help! Someone get this crazy boy off me!" the man underneath him cried out. Robin didn't seem to hear him. His eyes burned with hatred. he also didn't hear his friends calling out to him and then his felt robotic arms curl around him in a stone grip and pulled him off the man.

Robin kicked out and struggled in Cyborg's grip. "Let go of me!" Robin screamed at him.

"Whoa chill bro! What's gotten into you?!" Cyborg said.

Starfire and Beast Boy were helping the man up. "Are you alright sir?" Beast Boy asked.

The man dusted himself off. "Yes, yes. I believe so."

"Please forgive friend Robin. We do not understand why he attacked you," Starfire said, checking him over for injuries.

"No!" Robin shouted. "Get away from him!"

Cyborg tightened his grip. Robin then realized something, he couldn't breathe! Cyborg's grip was too strong. He was being crushed by his friend.

"Cyborg!" Robin gasped, kicking wildly. His head began to spin as he tried to gasp for air. "L-let...g-go..."

Cyborg gasped as he realized he was crushing Robin. And he let go, accidentally dropping Robin to the ground. Robin hit with a thud and he began gasping in air. "Geez. Sorry Rob. Didn't realize how tight I had ya."

"It's fine," Robin rasped as he got his breath back. He looked up at the man and bared his teeth. "What are_you _doing here?!"

"What ever do you mean? Do I know you?" the man said with a smirk.

"Can it Zucco! Your supposed to be in prison! What are you doing here and not in Gotham?!" Robin snapped.

Zucco laughed. "I got out last week thank you very much! And as for why I'm here. Well I have decided to start a new life here in Jump City."

Robin narrowed his eyes. "your not allowed anywhere near my city!" Robin shouted and jumped at Zucco again. Cyborg grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "Let go Cyborg!"

"Not until you tell us what's going on! How do you know this guy?" Cyborg demanded. By this time, Raven had also flown up to them.

"He's a criminal and a murderer!" Robin shouted. "He has a gun!"

The titans all looked at Robin and then at Zucco. Raven raised a hand that was glowing black. But didn't make a move to attack.

"Hey whoa there, I ain't got no gun," Zucco said with his hands raised in defense.

"Liar! I saw it! You were going to shoot me!" Robin shouted, fighting against Cyborg's grip.

By this time, a crowd was beginning to surround them. Wondering why the leader of the Teen Titans was trying to attack this man. Starfire threw a mad glance at Tony Zucco. "Is what friend Robin saying the truth? Did you try to shoot Robin?" she said, her eyes beginning to glow green.

Zucco took a step back. "i would never think of killing anybody. It's not something I would do..."

this sent Robin into a rage. "_Your lying! You've murdered before! You murderer..._you...murderer..." Robin's body sagged and his knees gave from under him. "Liar..." he whispered, his voice sounded so broken. His breath was now coming in ragged pants. "Your...a murderer..."

Robin clutched the grass with his free hand, Cyborg still held the other arm up behind him.

"Now, if you'll excuse me. I got a few...errands to get back to," Zucco said and began to walk away. He pushed past the people that had gathered and Robin watched him go with a broken expression.

Soon the crowd around them had begun to leave and the titans surrounded Robin.

"Uuuh are you okay?" Raven asked as Cyborg finally let go of Robin's arm, which had begun to get cramped up from being held the way it was.

Robin didn't answer.

"Dude?" Beast Boy said slowly.

Robin sighed but never looked up. "Yeah...I'm fine..." he said as he stood up, running his shoulder.

"Dude you just had a major freak out session. And now your saying your fine?"

Robin glared at him and Beast Boy backed off a bit. "Look, me and Zucco, we have a history. I was hoping I'd get revenge on him for what he did...but he always seems to get away with what he does...what he did to me..." Robin said the last part in barely a whisper.

"What he do that was so bad anyways?" Cyborg asked.

Robin shook his head. "I can't tell you that. It's too personal."

"But surely you could tell us," Starfire said gently.

"No...not this...I just can't," Robin said quietly, his voice almost cracking.

"But..." Stafire started.

"Star I can't tell you! It hurts too much to talk about," Robin cried out, burying his face in his hands. Then he felt Starfire's arms wrapping around him and a tight hug.

"What is doing the upsetting to you friend Robin?" Starfire asked.

"He took them away from me Star...he's the reason their gone..." Robin whispered.

"The reason who's gone?" Beast Boy asked.

"My..." Robin couldn't believe he was about to do this. he took a deep breath. "My parents..."

He heard a small gasp but wasn't sure who it had come from.

"Please, he sent them away?" Starfire asked.

"No Star," Robin choked. "He...he murdered them. I saw them die right in from of me," Robin whispered. His eyes shut as the scene played unwillingly before his eyes. "there was so much blood. Oh god Starfire. There bones were sticking out. I watched them fall. I could have saved them. But I was a coward and a fool. This was right before I became Robin. Heck. This was _why _I became Robin."

"Robin?" Starfire whispered. "Is there something you are not ding the telling of?"

"I...I can't tell you anymore of it. I wasn't even supposed to tell you that much...How about we go home. And then I can tell you the full story," Robin suggested quietly.

The only response he got was nods from everyone and Starfire helped him back to his feet.

All the way back to the tower he was thinking. What am I doing? if I tell them everything I'll have to reveal myself and in the process reveal batman...can I do that? they are my friends though...

_

They were back at the tower. All surrounding Robin on the couch. the boy wonder shifted uncomfortably as the other titans waited for him to speak.

"Well?" Cyborg asked after a while of silence. Robin sighed and looked around at everyone once before returned his gaze to stare at his knees.

"When I was young...I was part of the circus..." Robin stopped when beast boy suddenly started laughing. Everyone stared at the green changeling.

"Hahaha! Dude! You were in the circus!" Beast Boy laughed. Raven smacked him upside the head to shut him up. Then Beast Boy noticed everyone looking at him. Aside from Robin who's head was turned back to look at his knees but his eyes were closed. "Oh...um...sorry dude..."

Robin sighed. "It's fine...I got that a lot growing up. Well anyways, as I was saying I was part of the circus. I was in the trapesse group," Robin said.

"Well that explains the amazing acrobatics skills," Raven commented.

Robin nodded. "I was part of the best trapeze group in the world...We were the Flying Graysons..." this time he heard audible gasps from everyone in the room. Except for himself and Starfire, who obviously didn't know who the Flying Graysons were.

"You were a Flying Grayson?" Cyborg asked.

Robin nodded. "Me, my mom, and my dad. We were the best. Only trapeze group to get at least four flips in the air. We performed with no net."

"No net? Isn't that like...dangerous?" Raven asked.

Robin swallowed. "More dangerous than you think. Back to the story though. There was this guy, Tony Zucco, he threatened the circus manager. he said if he didn't pay for their protection then something would happen to the best act...we just so happened to be the best act," Robin paused a minute before continuing. "We were halfway through the act when..._it _happened. My mom and dad were on the same trapeze at the time. My mom reached for me, then the rope snapped..." Robin stopped, tears staining his mask and making their way down his cheek. "They fell..." Then Robin did something unexpected. he reached up to his face and pulled his mask off. Revealing tear filled ocean blue eyes. "My name is Richard Grayson. Son of Marry and John Grayson. Ward of billionaire Bruce Wayne. Partner to Batman...do you know why I called myself Robin?"

"No. I was wondering why you chose the name Robin," Raven said.

"It's because...My mom used to say that whenever I was on the trapese I reminded her of a robin. So she called me her little Robin..." Robin choke on the last words. A sob escaped his throat. "I'm sorry," he said quickly. He put his mask back on and stood up and quickly ran to his room.

The other titans stared after him. Worry for their friend on everyone's faces. the silence was broken by beast Boy.

"Wait!" Beast Boy said suddenly. "Does that mean that Batman is actually Bruce Wayne?!"

* * *

**Hehe^^ Beast Boy. XD**

**So you like it? Robin had a little rage there though. **

**I also never got to check for mistakes so sorry for that.**

**READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
